


Book of Han

by zeetheempress



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeetheempress/pseuds/zeetheempress
Summary: Collections of Han Jisung bottom rare pairing fics.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been obsessed with Seungsung right now. So here you go. A fluffy one shot to start this book. Apologies for the grammatical error.

Everyone except one can tell that there is something bad going to happen. They can feel it in the air. Joke. They can see it with the way Seungmin was glaring daggers to their resident Sungshine who is very much oblivious on what is happening.

Felix who is starting to get restless nudge Jisung in the shoulder and asked.

“Sungie, my twin, did something happen between you and Seungminnie?”

Jisung who is busy in the phone looked towards Felix and Seungmin then shrugged.

“Not really”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes”  
“Because he seems to be plotting your murder with the way he is staring at you”

Jisung then stared at Seungmin who stared back intensely. Jisung who seems confused just tilted his head making Seungmin quirk his brows.

“Did I do something to you?”

Everyone gasped and stared at Jisung as if he grew another head and looked back nervously at Seungmin.

“Ji, you can’t just say that!”

Shouted a flabbergasted Hyunjin which is followed by a noise of agreement from others.

“Why not?”

Jisung asked confused making Hyunjin choked on his spit.

‘Wouldn’t it solve the problem quickly?’ Jisung thought.

“What Hyunjin mean is that you could but privately”

Woojin explained calmly to a perplexed Jisung which everybody agreed.

“But Seungminnie might kill me if it’s just the two of us”

Jisung complained while pouting to his members.

“I won’t kill you. I’m not even mad”

Seungmin said with no expression which no one believed him.

“But you seem irritated”  
“I’m not”  
“But you are”  
“Trust me. I’m not”  
“Then what’s wrong then?”  
“You forgot something”

‘I forgot something? What did I forget?’ Jisung pondered for a minute.

Everybody seems to be waiting for him to remember too as they stared at him quietly.

Jisung hummed to himself until he stopped then looked at Seungmin before walking towards him.

Everyone looked nervously at them as Jisung is just a step away from Seungmin who just raised his brows.

‘What is he up to?’ Seungmin wondered.

When Jisung was close enough he straddled Seungmin’s lap before giving him a kiss which made everyone freeze up.

“Good morning”

Jisung said as he pulled away from Seungmin who looked equally as surprised as everybody else.

“What the!?”  
“When!?”  
“How!?”  
“Why!?”

Everyone screamed when they realized what just happened.

“Oh”

Jisung said as he remembered that no one knew abou them making Seungmin unfroze and grin smugly.

“Well, this wasn’t what I was thinking but okay”

Jisung squealed and started to get off on Seungmin’s lap but Seungmin just grabbed his waist (jaist 😂) making him stop.

“When did this happen?!”

Changbin shrieked looking so lost of what’s happening making Seungmin’s grin widen as Jisung pretty much curled himself to Seungmin looking so tiny.

“A month now. I asked him out”

Seungmin said nonchalantly as he held Jisung tighter.

“But since when did you like him?”

Jeongin asked very much perplexed at this development.

“Ever since”

Seungmin said with such a certain tone that everyone started to really look at him. Then noticing the firm yet gentle touch he had on Jisung’s waist and intense yet tender look he has in his eyes when he is looking at Jisung.

“Wow. Never knew this would happen. Honestly I thought it would be Minho but this is also a welcomed surprise”

Chan said which almost everyone agreed except for the couple and Minho who have a confused look.

“Ah. But why me? Why not Jinnie?”

Minho asked pointing to Hyunjin who gave an undignified squawk.

“Because you are so close hyung. There are even a lot of compiled videos of you cuddling or trying to kiss each other”

Seungmin answered with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

“And also back off hyung. Ji is mine so kindly keep your hands to yourself. That also applies to everyone”

Seungmin warned while smiling making everyone tense up but nodded.

“Stop that”

Jisung said smacking Seungmin in the chest feeling very embarrassed about the situation.

“Never”

Seungmin grinned while bopping Jisung’s nose making him blush and giggle.

“Eww”

Everyone groaned at the very sweet display. 

“Are you going to be this disgusting now?”

Jeongin gestured wildly while making a disgusted face making everyone laugh.


	2. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is stressed and needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been fangirling about Jilix these days >< kinda short btw

Jisung was feeling a little needy scatch that he was hella needy. The stress of the comeback made him frustrated and on top of that they’re so busy that he feels like he haven’t had cock in his ass for ages now. 

So he was on a mission— his boyfriend, bless his soul, is so accommodating to his needs that he will spare Jisung some little time before their dance practice thinking he just want cuddles which he does but priorities am i right? And the fact that the members are out so why not.

Jisung wanted to surprise his man so he went to his room quietly and locked the door. Felix was so busy that he hasn’t noticed him entering which was perfect.

“Hi Lixie~”

Felix looked up and his jaw dropped. He looked at Jisung and swallowed hard.

“H-hey Ji”

Felix stuttered as he still can’t comprehend as what is happening. Jisung came closer which made Felix fidget in his sit.

“Do you like my surprise Lixie?”

Jisung said sweetly. He was currently wearing a white cropped top, baby pink skirt and laced thigh high socks.

Felix in the life of him cannot answer. Does he like the surprise ? He fucking loved it. He’s just to dumstrucked to say anything so he just nodded.

Jisung smiled sweetly and decided that he can’t waste anymore time came closer and straddled Felix’s lap who held his waist instinctively.

They stared at each other before Jisung leaned in and whispered the words in Felix’s ear making him shiver.

“I want to ride you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made this out of the blue. sorry for any grammatical errors >< hope you like it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please do leave comments.


End file.
